


Kane the Hero

by Hopebetterdays



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopebetterdays/pseuds/Hopebetterdays
Summary: Kane saved England's game tonight





	Kane the Hero

The first half has been really good from the young team. So young that none of the players had made a goal in world cup final. Tunisia had been good too or good in a way that a team which hasn't been in world cup final in twelve years.

The second half Tunisia had stopped attacking just to get that one point which would have been important for them. And it had made England's game much harder and they had also slowed the pace down so there wasn't anymore so much of places to score. Also if there was place to score they couldn't finish it.

The playing time was closing to end. England and it's young players and fans were doing everything they could to make that one goal which would most certainly bring the victory. Players were doing their best and fans were singing. In the first extra minute England got a corner and Kane made a goal. The Captain started to run and shout with rest of young english men running after him. They had made it! The winning score! Dream was living again and chance to go to the next level almost certain. Belgium would be hard one but Panama would be kind of easy to win.

Now the captain sat on the bench in the locker room with dreaming smile on his face. He was so happy. He knew that Tunisia was almost a much to win to get to the next stage. But it still felt always good to win and good to score and the thing that these two goals was his first ones in world cup finals gave some extra kick to the feeling.

"Hey what are you dreaming about?" Jamie asked and sat next to him. 

"Nothing special, just so happy to be here." Harry said.

"Guys did you hear fans singing 'God save the Kane'" Dele asked when he came into the locker rooms. Hand in hand with Eric.

"Well I don't wonder. He is our savior and hero anyways," Jamie said and hugged Harry. _"God save our gracious Kane Long live our noble Kane God save the Kane Send him victorious Happy and glorious Long to reign over us God save the Kane"_ the players sang and Harry just blushed.

This was a great day.


End file.
